


那时候

by qilibali



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2008
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	那时候

上

上次看见你的时候，James正对着你的背影做鬼脸，他讨厌你看Lily的方式，也讨厌Lily对你微笑的样子，虽然那女孩对所有人微笑。

如果不是那天去图书馆偷我想要的书，我也不会撞见你和Evans吵架的场面，那么我就会在安慰James“他们压根不认识你别多心”的时候不那么心虚。

看来你们不光认识还很熟，超过James和我的想象，他要是知道了会加倍折磨你的我相信。而那应该是我所乐见的。

我听见她责备你太过于沉浸在黑魔法里，你反驳那是因为她娇生惯养不懂得力量至上的含义，她怒斥你把自己关在狭小的黑屋拒绝关心，你冷笑说你不需要别人的虚情假意。

撕裂空气的巴掌声，回荡在图书馆外的走廊，我想这么几年来我跟James带给你的痛苦恐怕都比不上这一巴掌。

James有了女朋友，为此我得感谢你。

从那以后我们的交集似乎就停留在了五年级，James没有了折磨你的理由，而我也没有了替兄弟打抱不平的借口，好友一个埋首于爱情另一个奔波于宿命，至于Peter，卑微的Peter，我知道他很机灵懂得见风使舵但没想过会成为我的死敌。

我们都太单纯而在你看来那是愚蠢，你不得不承认你放弃了一个多么好的姑娘是你做过的最大的蠢事，这是我们达成的唯一共识，我砸了你的魔药作业而你砸了我的鼻子之后的一小时，在禁闭室，你背对着我让月光爬上你的头发，而我居然……无法理解无可解释地有点语无伦次。

只为了5年来你从来没有让我们看到东西，你的真实。

我们嘲笑你，你只是讽刺着反击；我们羞辱你，你只是把牙关咬紧。你知道一根魔杖对付不了我们两个人而我们笃定，你的天赋就是不堪一击。

如果我知道我将被你一拳打断鼻梁，我还会单独去挑衅你么，在那个空旷的地下教室？

如果我知道我将在禁闭室和你一起破口大骂巫师界的陈腐魔法部的愚昧校长的恶趣味女学生的丑陋男学生的幼稚，我还会单独去挑衅你么，在看见你颤抖的脊背？

你让我想起我的弟弟，他也是个闭塞的小子，我说。

你以为每个人都要象你一样以大声侮辱别人为乐？你冷笑。

那是属于真相的一晚，我告诉你为何你那么惹人讨厌而你，展示了你的秘密。

我不耐烦地捋头发——这只是我的习惯，你却突然蛮横不讲理地大声骂我是爱炫耀不要脸的花花公子。

我随口回答，你只是嫉妒。

我至今仍然记得你那时候的脸，月色明明清冷，然我看见暖红，在你耳边燃烧至眼下。

那是梦般的一晚。

我知道自己伸手去抚摸你嫣红的脸色是必然，但我不知道的是我会不小心碰到你的耳垂，继而我发现了你的小隐私，即使那对于我来说不算什么，但我相信还没有别人对你做过——我和某个学生有时候会去男生厕所一起做这件事——我相信我没有想过有一天会和你一起。

这都要怪你砸断了我的鼻子而我，见不得别人独自饮泣。

我原本以为这一切都会有所不同，我低估了你的顽固程度，即使Lily也没能改变你凭什么我以为我能。

你还是那么忠诚地膜拜黑魔法，哈，那个被我迫不及待地想要丢弃的魔鬼一般的梦靥那些我想要从灵魂里剔除的B开头单词，你狂热地崇拜。

很好，你知道么狼人也是黑魔法的受害者。至少一开始是。他们痛苦地变身，哭泣着撕咬身边最亲密的人，在月光下悲凉地嚎叫。直到他们被这疯狂的诅咒征服，它们享受杀戮和血腥的味道，它们臣服于兽类的欲望，成为夜的奴役。

我知道你一直好奇我们每月一次的外出。

要么你被杀掉，要么你回头。

James毁了这一切。

名义上拯救了我和你，实际上他毁了一切。

Albus或许明白这一点。

我被赦免了，而我们。

我们没有开始，却有结束？

中

阿兹卡班。

我一度以为我的一生会结束在阿兹卡班。

它能让你仔细地审视自己的所有，你痛苦的，你快乐的，你维持生命的，你不顾一切放弃的。我从来没有这么彻底地剖开自己过，我怀疑正常情况下是否有人会这么做。

就连我呼吸的空气都像有毒的并且我还不能时刻呼吸它们。

窒息，汹涌的血液，永远的窒息，不致死，持续，无论怎么挣扎，无形的手扼住脖子，胸腔在悲鸣，指甲被自己抠掉粘在墙砖和地板，眼睛流出毫无意义的液体，过去像麻瓜电影从画布上抽走一般不断地掠过。

直到摄魂怪吃够了，它会离开。

痛苦这才席卷而来。

有时候它们会几个星期吃一顿，有时候会每天都来。

有时候，我死在上午，却又在下午回忆你温热的眼神和甜蜜的情话，即使这些从未出现过。

我没对你说过这些，当你来的时候，是的你来过，复方汤剂的味道几乎和你的气味一样明显。

而我偶尔地一次知道当狗会比较舒服地度过狱卒的“吃饭时间”后，便时常在墙角和阴影一个颜色。

狗眼分辨不出太多颜色，只知道你原本黑白分明的眼睛看到我以后掺杂了别的难以识别的色彩。

但我能看到你的微笑带着复仇的喜悦。

好的感情有很多种，恨却都一样，只有深浅没有不同就像我恨Black和Peter和Voldemort。

还是阿兹卡班，我知道了我对James和Remus是喜爱，对Lily是欣赏，对Albus是尊敬，对你……

你恨我，这就是一切。

最后一次感谢Peter，他让我的世界一片血红——这总比灰色要好我觉得。

再一次看见你，是在我终究没有逃出去的格里莫。

你依旧背对着我，这回没有月光没有抚摸，你只是无视我而我，只是试图用六年级之前的模式来替代现在这个状态的逃犯。

我叫你鼻涕精。

你竭尽所能挖苦我——你也只能这么做当你试图把我还给摄魂怪失败以后。

我成功了，我们现在36岁，我们在六年级，是五年级久违的延续。

只是我再也不会独自去挑衅你。

直到我们被迫握手，我们从来不握手我的手从来没有碰过你的，我摸过你的脸你的头发你的脖子你的锁骨，我的手抓住过你的胸膛你的手臂你腿间的勃起，我爱抚过它们，但是我没有握过你的手。

它是湿润的就像你的呼吸，还是干燥的就像你的嘴角，它是柔软的就像你的睫毛还是，僵硬的就像你的肩膀。

我甚至不知道你是否在曾我睡着以后感受过我手心的温度。

也许你有过，否则你为什么对这个命令反感到超乎我的想象的地步。

恨一个人不代表你不愿意去碰他不是么，你应该要带着假笑走过来冷静地握住我的手用劲让我感到疼痛，一如你走进阿兹卡班的铁门那样。

但你看起来比我还要害怕十根手指的接触。

这算不算一个开始，当我们掌心相贴？

下

很久没有看到你了我以为我死了。

哦你不能作为鉴别我死亡与否的标志，你要开口说话才可以。

如果你开口骂我是吃多了以为到处跑有利于消化的犬科败类，那我是不幸去了天堂。

如果你笑着对我说你想我，那我一定是去了地狱他们怎么能用这个来折磨我。

如果你沉默地看着我不说一句话。

我活着么我问你。

你依旧不说话背对我走了出去。

我讨厌看你的背影，笔直的线条让我有敲打的冲动，我想撅弯它，我曾经做到过我记得它朝向我弓起的弧线上面汗水淋漓，所以我只会更加讨厌这个垂直的角度。

还有你的脸，越来越丑眉头紧锁眼眶的直径不到五年级时候的一半嘴角抿得跟含了一嘴口水不小心就会流出来一样皮肤愈加惨兮兮的黄你是不是每天打蜡了头发才会那么反光？

我对你说，并且是对站在Albus身后的你说。

我肯定没有活着，不然你怎么会依旧一言不发。

我突然觉得很失望，我想过死，我想过死了以后会是什么样子，但我总忘了想没死会是怎样。

因为我绝对不道歉。

我宁愿让很多人来我的墓前吊唁，然后让你每年的这个时候也许想起，或者不想起，某个人，你可以称呼为霍格沃兹第一个带跳蚤上课的人第一个骗Albus芥末口味是耳屎的人第一个被女生用吼叫信告白的人第一个操到你哭的人，随便怎么都好，这个人，死的那一天，写在墓碑上你想忽视都不能，每年这个时候你都晚上偷偷去踹这石头一脚或者撒泡尿。

或者站得远远的，眼角瞥那么0。5下。

就够了。

而不是现在直勾勾地看着我。

用你那双几十年来没有变过的纯粹的黑眼睛。

让我一刚入学时候还以为自己有某个同姓的远亲比我和弟弟更加适合这个姓氏，这个人有着一头和我一样黑的头发，还有与黑暗同名的眼神。

那是我曾经庆幸自己没有的眸色否则这辈子都摆脱不了我背负的阴影——镜子里的自己至少还有一双澄清的灰色眼珠让我松一口气。

可是你摆脱了。

你站在我面前，手臂上还有那个恶心的标记。

但你的守护神明亮的辉色令人窒息。

你就没有一点能够利用的记忆么。很久以前我似乎对你也说过一样的问句？

摄魂怪在不远处打转，我曾经以为离开阿兹卡班和教子一起生活在是我最满意的想象。

我对你点头，说我已经想到了，最好的回忆。

一只银白蝙蝠飞出我的魔杖，丑陋巨大，我有多久没有使用这个咒语呢连守护神转变了模样都不知道我苦笑着问自己，心脏无奈地沉默。

那天月光明亮，我抚摸你的脸颊你没有抗拒的夜晚，我该死的从来没有试图去忘记它。

我这才想起我从来也没有尝试过让你去了解我所做的一切的意义，也许你需要的不是道歉，而只是一个解释？

我没把你当过女人，我以为只对女人需要口头协议，那些话我说过多少遍，但从来都不是对你。

我居然没有想到既然自己有多希望说这句话的是你，那么你呢，我看你，你转过身就像强迫自己把视线转移开去。我想我终于对了一次。

的确愚蠢的格兰芬多。你也对了一次。

我向你伸出手然后感到有咒语经过身体。

我倒向你身后，看到的按理只有你的背影，但我却听到了我的名字，头一次觉得自己的名和姓氏连起来其实也不那么难听。

我想过很多次要是我死了会是什么样子，但忘了想活着怎么办。

我实在很想睁开眼睛，我受够了你平稳的呼吸，那么不疾不徐笃定了我不会离开。

交换，告诉我你的，我会说我的，你可以继续装睡，我可以把你踹到床下去。

你这么说。

我说Albus会发现我们违背了握手言和的约定。

你抬起一只脚搭在床沿脸上波澜不惊。

这让我想起六年级地下教室的那场战役，你打歪了我的鼻梁，我折坏了你的手臂，我们打得很有默契没用魔杖或是咒语，扯掉了包括领带和衬衣的所有碍事的东西。

这次我们又要交换秘密？

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 当年很流行一种文风叫“文艺风”，于是我进行了尝试。


End file.
